


Flowers in the Ruins

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Patrick proposes beforeCabaretopens. David proposes on closing night.





	Flowers in the Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr prompt: _David decides to propose back to Patrick!_
> 
> Writing David giving an emotional speech was A Lot. Thank you / how dare you, anonymous prompter.

The rest of the _ Cabaret _run is a whirlwind. They’re finally able to get Moira back on her feet for the last few shows, and closing night is a triumph. But of course, it’s also bittersweet. The second Patrick steps on stage for “Willkommen” for the last time, he already misses it.

Changed back into his everyday clothes, remnants of eyeliner still ringing his eyes, and a barely drunk beer in hand, Patrick does his best to mingle at the after party at the Cafe with what little energy he has left. But not long into the festivities, he catches David’s eye across the room, where he’s talking to Stevie. David must be able to read something on his face, because he hugs Stevie and heads over to him, kissing him on the cheek and saying simply, “Come on. I’ll drive.”

\---

In the hall of his apartment building, Patrick asks, “Do you wanna order pizza? If I’m still hungry, you must be too.”

“You read my mind. Here.” David hands Patrick the keys and moves to take his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll call it in.”

David hangs back as Patrick unlocks the door. Once in, he reaches for the light switch, but finds that he doesn’t need to. The room is glowing, lit by strings of fairy lights hung along the walls. He steps in and is drawn to the kitchen table, where a bottle of champagne, two champagne flutes, and a gorgeous floral arrangement in a large vase have been set. Early on in their relationship, Patrick had mentioned to David that he’d never really received flowers. After that, David made a point to gift him with flowers on every major occasion, as well as some minor ones. He’d secretly been a little disappointed when David hadn’t gotten him flowers for the final show. But of course, he actually had.

“When did you have time to-”

When Patrick turns around to David, he finds he has to drop his gaze. David is down on one knee. His eyes are shining, and his hands are clasped together nervously. His right thumb is rubbing absently at one of his gold rings.

“David?” Patrick’s throat feels tight and his voice breaks.

“So,” David begins, his voice low. “I’m sure it’s not that surprising for me to admit to you that I was never going to be the one to do this first. And that’s not because I didn’t want to or even that I hadn’t thought about it, because I had considered it - really considered it - for the first time with you. It’s just that _ before _ you, I didn’t see this for myself at all. And I think a really beautiful thing about us finding each other, is that we’ve both gotten to see just how much is possible. How much, um-”

He blinks and tilts his head back, huffing a laugh through the tears welling up in his eyes. His hands come apart to emphasize his next words.

“How much happiness was possible for us. This has all been very new to me, but I know that, in different ways, it’s been new for you too. So… I wanted to be able to give you this too. Because you deserve to have someone stand… or, um… kneel in front of you too, and tell you you’re the love of their life, and to ask… 

David clears his throat.

“You _ are _ the love of my life, Patrick Brewer. Will you marry me?”

Patrick sniffs and laughs shakily, tears spilling more easily than they usually ever would. Even after David, he’d always assumed he’d be the one doing any proposing, and hadn’t even imagined what it would feel like to be on the other side. But here David is now, kneeling before him, and he’s not even just talking about their happiness as a couple. It’s about everything - the store, _ Cabaret_, their friends and family. They’re living fuller lives now that they’ve found each other.

“Yes,” Patrick says, when he’s finally found his voice again. He drops to his knees too, so he can take David’s face in his hands. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

They’re both smiling and crying as they kiss there on the floor of the apartment. When they part, David still hangs onto his shoulders, squeezing tight.

“I hope it wasn’t too much to do this tonight,” David says.

Patrick shakes his head. “David, this is… amazing. And I think hearing you talk about possibility is exactly what I needed to hear tonight. With the show ending and everything, I just-”

He doesn’t really know how to explain it, but David seems to understand, nodding and kissing him again.

"So um…" David clears his throat some more, wiping his eyes. "I need you to know that this was all very nearly perfectly executed. Which is impressive considering I didn't have Stevie to help me. But there's one thing that I wasn't able to pull off, which was getting your ring."

"David, it's fine. I never would have expected you to have picked a ring this soon."

"No, you don't understand," he says, taking Patrick's hands. "I did pick the ring. But the sizing and engraving… it was never going to be ready by today. But I still wanted to give you something in the meantime."

He lets go with one hand and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a ring. His ring. One of his wide, silver bands that he had always worn before Patrick gave him the gold ones.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought-"

Patrick turns his left hand in David's grip, an invitation to put the ring on. He slides it on, then runs his thumb across it.

"I'd be happy to wear this as my actual ring," Patrick says, tilting his hand to reflect the warm light of the room off the band.

"Oh no," David says, brows furrowed very seriously. "No, I made sure to get something much more your style. You'll see."

"Okay, David," Patrick says softly, standing and pulling David to his feet. They wrap their arms around each other and just hold tight, soaking in the moment.

Until there comes a knock at the door.

David presses a kiss to Patrick's temple and goes to answer it, returning with a pizza box and a paper bag balanced on top of it. He takes it into the kitchen.

"Like I said. Near-perfect execution."

Patrick laughs. "I didn't even know you could schedule deliveries with them."

"You can't, really," David says, peeking into the bag, then setting it aside. "But I ended up explaining my whole plan to them and, well…"

He opens the pizza box, revealing a large heart-shaped pie. The inside of the box lid has "_Congratulations!!!_" written on it.

"...I guess I appealed to their sense of romance."

As David tries to take down plates, Patrick goes over to wrap his arms around his waist and kiss him again.

"They threw in a slice of chocolate cake, too," David says, grinning against Patrick's lips.

"Perfectly executed," Patrick says, kissing and kissing David until one or both of their stomachs growl too loudly to ignore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (Especially since I know a lot of us are deep into all the Frozen Over fics right now).
> 
> Title chosen with ["Sadness" by Matt Nathanson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ihtSm3R7oE) in mind. (_I don't know how you do it / you're the calm at sea / you find flowers in the ruins / and the good in me..._ Honestly, you should listen to this song).
> 
> I've officially written all the prompts that were sent to me (I have one left to move onto here), and I've opted to sit out some stuff I'd otherwise be working on now, so I'm gonna go ahead and say it's okay to toss me some prompts right now if you really want to. [Say hi or ask for stuff here](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
